


Категория:КФ 6.4.1

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Второй фик в цикле "Укол зонтиком". Майкрофт Холмс решительно идёт в наступление.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Категория:КФ 6.4.1 - шифр карбоксилазы - используется в числе прочих медикаментов при оказании помощи после отравления угарным газом.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все машины у Майкрофта были чёрного цвета. И даже костюм на нём был чёрный. И это ему ужасно не шло. Чёрный делал его совершенно невзрачным, но Джон подумал, что, наверное, сегодня Майкрофт хочет остаться незаметным. Лучше бы он надел на себя что-то неофициальное – стал бы на человека похож, а не на служащего похоронной конторы. Пока они ехали в очень дорогую клинику, куда поместили Лестрейда, и за которую непонятно кто платил, хотя, наверное, у Майкрофта имелись какие-то финансовые каналы, и он мог их задействовать, Джон то и дело косился в сторону Большого Брата, как он уже его окрестил про себя с лёгкой руки инспектора.  
  
Майкрофт в чёрном казался Джону старше своих лет. Сейчас он не держал лицо, и на лбу обозначились ранние морщины. Ладонь лежала на колене – тяжело, увесисто, но Джон замечал, что у Майкрофта пальцы к кончикам сужаются. Рука не была изнеженной, но для Майкрофта какой-то неподходящей. Обычно он держал одну руку в кармане, а вторая всегда была занята ручкой зонта. Но сейчас зонт оказался брошен на сиденье напротив.  
  
Они молчали всю дорогу. Джону хотелось, конечно, расспросить Майкрофта по поводу того, что же там случилось на самом деле с Мориарти, но он до сих пор не мог забыть о камерах в квартире Лестрейда - и ни о чём не спрашивал.  
  
Накануне поездки он связался с коллегами, проштудировал всё, что можно, и теперь был преисполнен робкого оптимизма. Статус клиники и надзор Майкрофта (Джон покосился в его сторону) позволяли надеяться, что Грега вылечат, но не залечат.  
  
Небольшая частная клиника занимала бывший викторианский особняк, окружённый парком. Окна палаты Лестрейда выходили на лужайку. Большие стёкла, видимо, не так давно помыли, и в рамке из штор ярко выделялась зелёная трава, с разбросанными по ней осенними листьями.  
  
Лестрейд сидел в кресле-каталке, развёрнутом к окну. Джон осторожно обошёл кресло, взглянул на друга и почувствовал себя нехорошо. Похудевшее лицо Грега, растеряв свою подвижность, выглядело ужасно, но, хотя он смотрел в одну точку, глаза пустыми не были. Поставив рядом с каталкой стул, Джон сел напротив, невольно закрывая собой весь пейзаж.  
  
\- Эй, - шепнул он, тронув Грега за руку, - привет, дружище.  
  
Лестрейд, пусть и не сразу, но отреагировал и посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Ты меня помнишь?  
  
Взгляд Лестрейда пополз в сторону, а потом он закрыл глаза. Джон погладил его ладонь.  
  
\- Джон…  
  
Пальцы Грега слабо ухватились за рукав посетителя.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта, и почему-то захотелось его прибить.  
  
\- Джон, привет.  
  
\- Ох, боже ты мой!  
  
Взгляд Грега был вполне осмысленным. Тут Джон заметил на прикроватной тумбочке пустой пластмассовый стаканчик.  
  
\- Мне ужасно хочется спать.  
  
\- Тебе нужно лечь.  
  
Грег потянул вверх рукав, показав исколотые вены.  
  
\- Я похож на нарика, - улыбнулся он какой-то детской улыбкой. – Но я помню таблицу умножения.  
  
\- Семью восемь? – спросил Джон.  
  
\- Я на этом даже в школе запинался. Чёрт… Пятьдесят шесть. Правильно?  
  
Джон подался вперёд и поцеловал его в щёку.  
  
\- Правильно.  
  
Он не мог понять, чем вызвано это радужное настроение Грега – тем, что он не помнит Джима, или тем, что он, видимо, считает, что тот жив, раз его самого откачали?  
  
\- Давай ты всё-таки ляжешь? – Джон встал и вопросительно посмотрел на Лестрейда.  
  
\- Давай.  
  
Джон развернул каталку, и Грег увидел Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
\- Добрый день, Грегори, - сказал тот.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - пробормотал Лестрейд, проглотив половину звуков.  
  
\- Мистер Андерсон и мисс Донован просили передать вам привет и пожелали скорейшего выздоровления.  
  
Интонации Майкрофта были каким-то странными – чуть ли не почтительными.  
  
\- Салли, - кивнул Грег, отмечая у себя наличие воспоминаний. – И Джонатан. Им можно будет ко мне?  
  
\- Немного позже. Доктор Уотсон – это исключение. Надеюсь, приятное для вас.  
  
Джон подкатил тем временем каталку к кровати и помог инспектору лечь.  
  
\- Приятное, - ответил тот, не глядя на Майкрофта, но глядя на Джона.  
  
\- Мистеру Уотсону выдадут пропуск, и он сможет вас навещать, - сказал Холмс.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Джон покачал головой, поправил инспектору одеяло.  
  
\- Отдыхай, а я пойду.  
  
Грег вцепился в его руку.  
  
\- Завтра я приеду, - поспешил успокоить Джон.  
  
В машине он наконец-то спросил Майкрофта:  
  
\- Как умер Мориарти?  
  
\- Формально или по существу?  
  
\- Обе версии, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Если официально, то его не смогли реанимировать. Если неофициально, то ему помогли умереть. В сущности, он заснул и не проснулся. – Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на свои ногти.  
  
\- Лестрейд будет думать, что это он убил Джима.  
  
\- Нет, он не будет так думать. Я вам обещаю.  
  
\- Вы ему расскажете правду?  
  
\- Естественно! – Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона с сочувствием. – Тем более, что я действовал по приказу. Ликвидация Мориарти – это была не моя идея.  
  
\- Джим, как я понимаю, влез куда-то, куда ему не следовало?  
  
\- О! Наш малыш доигрался. Тут вы правы, Джон. Разумеется, мы помогли ему сбежать, в расчёте, что он свяжется со своими людьми – кое-кто из них был далеко не глуп, и вполне мог бы продолжить бизнес. Но я совершенно не ожидал, что Мориарти вздумает разыскивать Грегори Лестрейда. И тем более, что тот решится на такой шаг.  
  
\- Вам это кажется глупым?  
  
\- Нет. Разве я так сказал? Я даже не применил к слову «шаг» никакого эпитета, если вы расслышали.  
  
Джон был готов поклясться, что Майкрофта обидело его замечание.  
  
\- Извините.  
  
\- Извинения принимаются.  
  
«Чёртов педант», - подумал Уотсон.  
  
***  
  
Лестрейд любил Джона с какой-то непонятной для себя нежностью. Конечно, только как друга. Тот появлялся в клинике через день, и уже, наверное, разорился на такси. Когда его навещали Салли и Джо, Лестрейд старался казаться бодрячком, чтобы его не вздумали чего доброго жалеть, но появлению Джона радовался с незамутнённостью младенца. Он не стеснялся жаловаться, как ему надоело в этой чёртовой клинике, как достали капельницы, таблетки и уколы. Джон слушал, мягко улыбался, кивал, поглаживал по руке. Попробовал бы кто другой так вести себя с Лестрейдом. Но Джону было можно.  
  
А ещё Грег доверял ему больше, чем самому себе, потому что себе он уже доверять не мог. И когда он спросил Джона, жив ли Мориарти, тот ответил правду, которая до конца инспектору была неясна. С точки зрения Лестрейда, осознанное решение убить кого-то и доведённое до конца дело – по сути мало чем отличались. Он понял, что Джим был ликвидирован по приказу, спущенному откуда-то сверху. Но это имело мало связи с тем, что сделал он.  
  
На следующий день приехал Майкрофт, и Лестрейду пришлось разговаривать с ним о Джиме. Холмс долго рассказывал о подробностях операции – Грег вяло слушал.  
  
\- Почему вы себя вините? – Майкрофт окольных путей не любил и задавал вопросы в лоб.  
  
Лестрейд задумался. Его не торопили.  
  
Если бы всё началось сначала и при тех же условиях, сделал бы он опять то же самое, или нет? Сделал бы.  
  
\- Он в тот момент доверял мне, - Грег наконец нашёл причину своего душевного раздрая. – Он подставился.  
  
\- Но вы же не вышли из дома, бросив его там одного умирать? Вы остались с ним.  
  
\- Так поступают идиоты, да?  
  
Тогда Майкрофт рассказал ему про выстрел Шерлока в жилет со взрывчаткой.  
  
\- Я навещал доктора Уотсона в больнице и спросил его, понимал ли он, что мой брат хочет сделать и одобрял ли он это решение, или у него не было выбора? Доктор одобрил. Им двигало то же самое чувство, что и вами. Что касается Мориарти, то смерть представляется мне наилучшим вариантом. Вы можете себе его представить, приговорённым к пожизненному?  
  
\- Он бы рехнулся.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
\- Я должен принести вам свои извинения, Грегори.  
  
\- За что?  
  
\- Моя неделикатность привела к тому, что вы не знали, что вам делать и к кому обращаться.  
  
\- Шерлок знал, что вы взяли Джима тогда?  
  
\- Знал. Джон – нет. Я запретил брату рассказывать. Я сожалею, что вам пришлось через всё это пройти.  
  
Грег слабо улыбнулся.  
  
\- Вы серьёзно? Сожалеете?  
  
\- Да. Я не могу не сожалеть о том, что во многом по моей вине пострадал человек, достойный самого глубокого уважения.  
  
Речь Майкрофта никоим образом не польстила Лестрейду. Особенно потому, что таким тоном было впору не извиняться, а некролог читать. Но, кажется, Холмс ему не солгал ни в чём, или сделал это так виртуозно, что не к чему было придраться.  
  
Когда Уотсон пришёл в следующий раз, Грег попросил рассказать, как его взяли в заложники, о взрывчатке, и что тогда случилось в бассейне. Джон покраснел, но, как смог, поведал, не пропустив и свой перл о снятии одежды в безлюдном помещении. Лестрейд слушал и улыбался. Думая о Джоне и Шерлоке, как о паре, он беспокоился, всё ли там хорошо. Но Джон рассказывал о кошмарной в общем-то ситуации, как рассказывают о первом свидании.  
  
Конечно, попадались в его истории моменты, когда Грег стискивал зубы, чтобы не расплакаться – нервы были всё ещё ни к чёрту. Особенно когда Джон сказал: «Я хватаю его сзади за горло, а этот псих вопит: «О! Хорошо!»  
Но Джону Грег доверял больше, чем самому себе…  
  
***  
  
Зато Майкрофту не доверял совершенно. Он старался быть вежливым, когда тот приезжал – ненадолго, слава богу. Холмс тоже был очень вежлив, и Грегу казалось, что они скоро начнут оба скрежетать зубами при встрече.  
  
Когда на его заднице уже не осталось живого места, а осень радовала тем, что длинные рукава прикрывают неприлично истыканные вены, Лестрейда наконец-то выписали под наблюдение специалистов из поликлиники – долечиваться дома.  
  
Он хотел вызвать такси, как только ему вручили огромную выписку, но нежеланный гость уже ждал в приёмном покое. И Грег смирился, решив, что пусть уж Холмс исполнит свой самурайский долг чести до конца. Это было даже забавно, когда тот собственноручно поставил сумку Лестрейда в багажник.  
  
Но только они добрались до места, Майкрофт вошёл вслед за хозяином в квартиру.  
  
\- Тут слишком чисто, - буркнул Грегори.  
  
\- Приходили уборщики.  
  
Лестрейд выругался про себя, а вслух сказал с издевательски вежливыми интонациями:  
  
\- Не стоило так беспокоиться.  
  
\- Никакого беспокойства. – Инспектору хотелось съездить этому пижону по роже. Его непрошибаемость бесила донельзя.  
  
Майкрофт тем временем подошёл к небольшому книжному шкафу и принялся рассматривать корешки.  
  
\- Интересно, - он провёл пальцем по одной из книг. – Вам нравится?  
  
\- Осторожнее, она рассыпалась.  
  
Книга была дешёвой, в мягком переплёте.  
  
\- Да, я вижу, - Майкрофт аккуратно извлёк потрёпанную книжицу карманного формата. – О! Её даже нельзя переплести. Почему вы любите этот роман?  
  
\- Понятия не имею. А что, это как-то симптоматично? – спросил Грег с вызовом, ревниво глядя на свою Вирджинию в руках Большого Брата.  
Майкрофт вернул книгу на полку, снял висящий на локте зонт и опёрся на него.  
  
\- Не буду больше испытывать ваше терпение, Грегори, - он улыбнулся. – Я надеялся, что вы сможете простить некоторые разногласия между нами. Но я только раздражаю вас своим присутствием.  
  
\- Нет. Не раздражаете, - усмехнулся Лестрейд. – Я вас боюсь, мистер Холмс.  
  
Майкрофт растерялся на какое-то мгновение, но опять навесил на лицо свою дежурную ухмылку.  
  
\- И поэтому наносите превентивные точечные удары?  
  
\- Объективно… Объективно я должен быть вам благодарен, - начал Грег раздражённо, - и я с удовольствием бы испытывал благодарность – ничего унизительного для себя я в этом не вижу. И даже испытываю. Наверное. Только не совсем понимаю, к кому.  
  
«К костюму и зонту», - проворчал он про себя.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел себе под ноги, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и направился к входной двери.  
  
\- Зависть, - сказал он, же взявшись за ручку.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Вы спросили меня тогда в машине, получил ли я удовольствие. Я испытал чувство зависти. К Джиму Мориарти.  
  
\- А… - начал Грег, но Майкрофт вышел, так и не обернувшись.


	2. Chapter 2

Фамильная гордость Холмсов, или обидчивость, давала Лестрейду  возможность и время всё обдумать. Если Грег и научился уже правильному обращению с Шерлоком, то вот его брат всякий раз ставил в тупик. Шерлок, несмотря на все свои завихрения, был всё-таки понятен. Майкрофт - нет. Абсолютно.  
  
С обычной своей дисциплинированностью Грег продолжал лечение. Он побывал в Ярде, команда устроила ему тёплую встречу. Думая о Майкрофте, Лестрейд испытывал обычное раздражение – и за то, что тот напомнил лишний раз о Джиме, и за то, что подкинул очередную загадку о себе любимом, но трусливо смылся. Хотелось, конечно, понять, чему именно он там позавидовал. Мысли о Майкрофте стали вскоре ассоциироваться у Лестрейда с надоедливыми соседями, которые постоянно шумят за стеной.  
  
Принципы не позволяли Лестрейду злорадствовать, но они же не позволяли и посочувствовать Майкрофту. И это была попросту патовая ситуация. Инспектор не любил, когда он не может в чём-то определиться – в отношении к человеку в том числе. Он не понимал причину такого расположения Майкрофта к себе – ему казалось, что это такой способ принести извинения за вторжение в личное пространство, но тогда при чём тут зависть? Хорошо бы это была такая отвлечённая зависть трудоголика к другому трудоголику, у которого случилась какая-никакая интимная жизнь. Но не больше.  
Грегори не был бы самим собой, если бы он вскоре не выдержал и не запросил у Шерлока телефон брата. Тот прислал номер с припиской: «Скажешь, что тебе его дал Джон».  
  
Лестрейд послал Холмсу сообщение: «Мы можем встретиться?» Майкрофт не спросил «зачем?», а ответил просто: «Я заеду к вам».  
  
***  
В тот же день он появился у Грега в пять вечера, и это был какой-то незнакомый Майкрофт – без галстука и в свитере поверх рубашки. Грег не помнил, кто ввёл эту новую моду на облегчённый формат переговоров. Кажется, русские.  
  
\- Вы будете кофе? – спросил Грег, когда Холмс уселся на диване.  
  
\- О, нет. Спасибо.  
  
«Зубы бережёт», - подумал Лестрейд с сарказмом.  
  
\- О чём вы хотели поговорить? – спросил Майкрофт.  
  
Да, это проблема. Холмс тут же с ненавистной проницательностью пришёл на помощь.  
  
\- Вам хочется выяснить всё до конца?  
  
То, как он слегка опускает голову, но при этом приподнимает брови и смотрит на тебя с ироничным укором, было хорошо знакомо Лестрейду.  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы можете понять, почему, - ответил тот.  
  
\- Могу. Думаю, что причин много. Не скажу, что понимать эти причины доставляет мне удовольствие. Но не переживайте, Грегори. Пусть этот разговор и слегка нелеп, но он необходим. Должен признать, что в этой нелепости виноват, конечно, только я. Будь на моём месте кто-то другой, вы бы не мучились вопросами.  
  
\- Вы уж скажете…  
  
\- Я позавидовал, потому что вы любили этого человека. Потому что <i>вы</i> его любили, - повторил Майкрофт с нужным акцентом.  
  
У Грега появилось совершенно ненормальное ощущение, что старший Холмс, кажется, объясняется ему… слово «любовь» употреблять не хотелось.  
  
\- Вы очень нравитесь мне. И как человек, и как мужчина, - торопливо проговорил Майкрофт и замолчал.  
  
Не зная, что ответить на это и чувствуя себя просто дураком, Грег уставился на его лицо, точнее на наиболее выдающуюся часть. Если что-то и портило внешность Холмса, так это нос – не столько своей формой, сколько несоответствием характеру владельца. Такой нос пошёл бы человеку весёлому, лёгкому на подъём, не комплексующему по поводу своей внешности – этакому рыжему клоуну, но никак не Майкрофту. Правда, он, кажется, и не комплексовал вовсе, но эта вечная ироничная ухмылочка в купе с носом делала его порой просто отталкивающим. Сейчас на его лице застыло усталое выражение. Грег подумал, что, возможно, это и есть настоящий Майкрофт.  
  
\- Вот вам объяснение, которые вы хотели услышать, - Холмс сделал машинальное движение, проведя ладонью по дивану, ища воображаемый зонт.  
  
\- Погодите! – в сердцах воскликнул Лестрейд. – Дайте переварить.  
  
\- А если вы переварите, ваше отношение ко мне изменится? – спросил Майкрофт с мягкой насмешкой.  
  
\- Дело в том, что я вообще не понимаю, как к вам отношусь. – На Грега накатила какая-то нелепая обида.  
  
\- Грегори, я же не делаю вам предложение руки и сердца. И вы совершенно не обязаны мне ничем. Тем более как-то подстраивать своё отношение ко мне под мои желания.  
  
\- А какие они?  
  
\- Боюсь, что самые непристойные.  
  
\- Вот в этом-то и проблема.  
  
\- Я уже понял.  
  
\- Да ни черта вы не поняли! Я просто не могу представить… это как трахнуть… Джоконду какую-нибудь.  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
\- Это уже слишком. – Он встал.  
  
\- Да стой ты! – оборвал Грег, схватив его за руку. – Не кипятись!  
  
Он крепко сжал ладонь Холмса и чувствовал, как под кожей бьётся артерия.  
  
\- Она некрасива, но прекрасна. Иногда она пугает, иногда затягивает. На неё хочется смотреть, хочется пытаться понять, но я вот не могу себе представить её обычной женщиной. Вообще.  
  
\- Наверное, не женщиной, а просто человеком.  
  
Лестрейд встал, не выпуская ладонь Майкрофта. Видеть его с красными щеками, как у мальчишки, было почему-то не то что смешно, а как-то жутко.  
  
\- Грегори, я говорю такое в первый раз в жизни, - сказал он, давясь словами, - но мне никогда не было так обидно.  
  
\- Господи! За что ты послал мне Холмсов, а? – воскликнул в сердцах Грег и дёрнул Майкрофта за руку на себя. – Какой ты болван! – сказал он, обнимая его. – И я тоже болван.  
  
Тут Лестрейда посетила ещё одна «светлая» мысль – Майкрофт младше его. Это немного уравновесило его пошатнувшееся миропонимание. Они стояли, вцепившись друг в друга, и оба самым постыдным образом трусили.  
  
\- Не сейчас, ладно? – шепнул Грег.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался Майкрофт удивлённо.  
  
Он немного подался назад, но Лестрейд только сильнее стиснул его плечи. Совсем рядом оказался красивый подбородок с выразительной ямкой. И довольно красивые губы чёткого рисунка. И Грег поцеловал – просто потому что захотелось, не вдумываясь особо. Ему понравилось. И то, что Майкрофт немного смутился, и то, что он не размяк от поцелуя, а даже распрямил плечи.  
  
\- Нет, сейчас! – пробормотал Грег.  
  
Он обхватил ладонями голову Майкрофта, одновременно убирая волосы с висков назад, и от этого лицо его неожиданно стало другим – намного моложе, поцеловал его почти грубо, и опять ухватился за плечи, словно боясь, что он сейчас сбежит.  
  
\- Сними свитер, - буркнул он.  
  
\- Как? – насмешки в голосе не было, была самая настоящая растерянность.  
  
\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не ругайся.  
  
\- Ок!  
  
Грег потащил Майкрофта в спальню, то есть они ввалились туда по кратчайшей траектории, опрокинув по дороге стул.  
Лестрейд целовался, как ненормальный, подстёгиваемый странными звуками, которые издавал Майкрофт, и которые, наверное, у обычных людей заменялись стонами. Только когда на обоих ничего не осталось из одежды, и Грег навалился на ББ, опрокинув на постель, он посмотрел на его лицо и слегка притормозил. Поцелуи и поглаживания вернули голос Майкрофта с диапазона испуганного тенорка к его обычному тембру, и он наконец-то вполне нормально застонал.  
  
Оторвавшись от губ Холмса и взглянув на совершенно белую кожу, которая вообще, видимо, не знала, что такое загар, Грег смущённо кашлянул и покосился на багровый засос, который только что поставил на его плече.  
  
\- Ты же не рыжий, - пробормотал он.  
  
\- Мать рыжая.  
  
\- Ааа…  
  
Майкрофт оказался хорошо сложён. Чёрт его разберёт с диетами: он был не полным, а, что называется, гладким. Он приподнялся на локтях и потянулся к губам Лестрейда. Тот как-то вообще растерялся, не зная, что делать дальше. Они обнялись и улеглись на бок, лицом к лицу. Майкрофт закинул ногу на бедро Грегори и мягким движением, надавив на плечи, уложил того на лопатки. Он целовал его плечи, ключицы. Кончик носа смешно елозил по коже, а у Грега в горле уже стоял ком. Это было вообще худшее, что можно себе представить во время секса, но он сравнивал. На него накатила противная слезливая жалость – и к себе самому, и к Майкрофту. А тот почувствовал неладное и остановился.  
  
\- Тебе нехорошо? – прошептал он.  
  
Грег кивнул.  
  
\- Прости, мне как-то не по себе.  
  
\- Ничего. – Он мягко утёр со лба Грега испарину.  
  
Голый и растрепанный Майкрофт вызывал у Лестрейда взаимоисключающие желания: обнять его, погладить по голове – и, наоборот, чтобы он обнял и погладил. Он выбрал второй вариант, придвигаясь к Майкрофту поближе.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, - повторил тот шёпотом, и Грегу почему-то нравилось, как он шепчет.  
  
\- Не уходи, ладно?  
  
\- Нет-нет. – Майкрофт отогнул край одеяла. – Ложись. И отдохни немного.  
  
\- В такой час?  
  
Привалившись к плечу Холмса, который и обнимал, и гладил, как будто умел читать мысли, Грег задремал. Он проснулся, когда почувствовал, что остался в постели один. Майкрофт еле слышно ходил по квартире. Услышав, как шуршит одежда, Грег напрягся, но потом понял, что её просто аккуратно складывают.  
  
«Маньяк», - подумал он, улыбнувшись в подушку.  
  
Пискнул смартфон, у которого отключили звук. Под одеяло потянуло прохладным воздухом, кровать с другой стороны осела. Майкрофт лёг повыше. Грег приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что тот что-то читает на экране. Недовольно замычав, он обхватил Майкрофта поперёк живота и опять задремал.  
  
Грега разбудил в восемь звонок в дверь.  
  
\- Лежи, я открою.  
  
Он продрал глаза и увидел, что Майкрофт уже в брюках и рубашке. Пока Грег соображал, что вообще происходит, тот открыл входную дверь.  
  
\- Распишитесь вот тут, сэр, - послышался голос, вероятно, посыльного.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась, и шаги Майкрофта удалились в сторону кухни.  
  
\- У тебя мышь в холодильнике ещё не повесилась, но уже близка к этому, - заявил он, появляясь на пороге спальни.  
  
\- Ты что… еду заказал, что ли?  
  
Грег сидел на постели и шарил босой ногой по полу в поисках второго тапочка.  
  
\- Угу. Тебе – вредную, себе – диетическую, - ответил Майкрофт, подошёл к кровати, наклонился, достал чёртов тапок и поставил у ноги Грега.  
  
«Завёл, блядь, мальчика. Тапочки уже были. Еда на дом была. Остались сопли», - подумал Грег.  
  
Правда, через минуту он понял, что сопли сейчас будут вытирать ему.  
  
\- Грегори…  
  
\- Тсс!  
  
Майрофт замолчал, подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с Лестрейдом.  
  
\- Понимаешь, это слишком хорошо, - сказал тот.  
  
\- Не понимаю.  
  
\- Ты устроил меня в эту грёбаную клинику, ты всё это… деньги.  
  
\- Нет, я тебе сказал правду – оплачивало моё ведомство.  
  
\- Твоё ведомство. Вот именно.  
  
\- Послушай. – Майкрофт положил ладонь на голое колено Грега. – Я кое-чего добился в этой жизни. Я люблю свою работу – можно по-разному к ней относиться, но я её люблю. У меня куча людей в подчинении, помощница, похожая на куклу, но с некукольным мозгом, вполне самодостаточная мать, которая гордится мной, но никогда не позволяет, чтобы я относился к ней сообразно её возрасту. У меня есть брат, который меня терпеть не может. И всё. Я педантичный и занудливый человек. Наверное, циник. Но меня слишком много для меня самого. – Рот Майкрофта искривился, он потрогал языком, скорее по инерции, недавно залеченный зуб. – Я чувствую, что расползаюсь, как раковая опухоль. Одиночество всегда больше, чем человек, Грегори.  
  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Грег тихо. - Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя был кто-то и говорил бы: «Сделай для меня то или другое»?  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
\- Но я не гарантирую, что не стану влезать со своими инициативами, - усмехнулся он.  
  
\- Ты уже влезаешь. Но мне пока что это нравится. Попробуем другой вариант? Давай для начала реанимируем в моём холодильнике мышь. Я хочу съесть вредную пищу. А потом, чтобы ты позвонил своей куколке и попросил её привезти тебе сюда кое-какие вещи.  
  
\- Хорошо. – Майкрофт встал. – Но мышь всё-таки дама. Оденься.  
  
***  
 **Где-то через месяц**

  
\- Вот ведь… - Грегори схватил телефон с тумбочки и быстро переключил его на бесшумный режим.  
  
Он покосился на спящего Майкрофта. Тот что-то невнятно мыкнул и перевернулся на бок.  
  
 _«Инспектор, Майкрофт у вас? Его телефон отключён»._  
 _«Естественно. Он спит. Шерлок, а до утра это подождать не может?»_  
 _«Нет»._  
 _«Третья мировая?»_  
Сообщение пришло не сразу.  
 _«Нет»._  
 _«Значит, подождёт до утра. Спокойной ночи»._  
  
Лестрейд отключил телефон.  
Электронные часы на тумбочке показывали два часа. Сбоку светился индикатор будильника. Грег брякнулся на подушку.  
\- Шерлок? – спросил ББ.  
\- Угу. Там что-то серьёзное? – Грег подвинулся ближе к тёплому боку.  
\- Ммм… нет. Завтра… всё завтра…  
  



End file.
